Lost
Lost is a live-action television series that follows the survivors of the crash of Oceanic 815 flying between Sydney and Los Angeles on a mysterious island. It lasted for six seasons. Flashback kills are in italics. Flashforward and flashsideway kills are in bold. Season 1 #Gary Troup - Sucked into one of Oceanic 815's engines after the crash #Seth Norris - Killed by the Smoke Monster #Edward Mars - Suffocated by Jack after being severely injured in the crash #Barbara Joanna Miller - Drowns in a riptide #''Christian Shephard - Dies of a heart attack'' #''Omar - Shot by Sayid'' #''Beth - Bled out after Christian Shephard accidentally cut her hepatic artery during surgery while drunk'' #Scott Jackson - Found dead after being killed by Ethan Rom #Ethan Rom - Gunned down by Charlie #''Mary Ford - Shot by Warren Ford'' #''Warren Ford - Shot himself after killing his wife'' #''Frank Duckett - Shot in the chest by Sawyer after being tricked into thinking he's the real Anthony Cooper'' #''Tito Reyes - Dies of a heart attack'' #Boone Carlyle - Injured after the drug smuggler's plane falls out of a tree with him in it and dies of an internal hemorrhage #''Essam Tasir - Shoots himself in the head'' #''Tom Brennan - Mistakenly shot by a security guard in the car Kate is using as a getaway vehicle'' #Dr. Leslie Arzt - Accidentally blown up while handling dynamite Season 2 #''Adam Rutherford - Dies from injuries sustained in a car accident as a result of Jack choosing to save his future wife instead'' #Shannon Rutherford - Accidentally shot by Ana Lucia #Donald - Dies from an infection of a leg injury #Nathan - Neck snapped by Goodwin Stanhope #Goodwin Stanhope - Impaled with a stick by Ana Lucia #''Jason McCormack - Shot to death by Ana Lucia in revenge for shooting her and killing her unborn child'' #''Wayne Janssen - Blown up in his house by Kate while he slept'' #''Olu - Shot during the army attack on Eko's gang'' #''Yemi - Shot during the army attack on Eko's gang'' #''Angelo Busoni - Dies during a failed surgery by Jack on his spinal tumor'' #Ana Lucia Cortez - Shot in the chest by Michael #Libby Smith - Dies from her injuries after being accidentally shot by Michael #''Kelvin Joe Inman - Accidentally killed after Desmond slams his head against some rocks'' Season 3 #''Jae Lee - Committed suicide by jumping off a balcony'' #Colleen Pickett - Dies from her injuries after being shot by Sun #''Emeka - Slaughtered with a machete by Eko'' #Eko - Killed by the Smoke Monster #''Dr. Edmund Burke - Hit by a bus'' #Danny Pickett - Shot by Juliet #''Tricia Tanaka - Killed when a meteorite strikes Hurley's chicken restaurant with her inside'' #Beatrice Klugh - Shot by Mikhail Bakunin at her request #''Howard L. Zukerman - Poisoned by Paulo'' #Nikki Fernandez - Accidentally buried alive by Sawyer and Hurley, having been found paralysed and believed to be dead #Paulo - Accidentally buried alive by Sawyer and Hurley, having been found paralysed and believed to be dead #''Sabine - Dies of complications in her pregnancy'' #Anthony Cooper - Strangled to death by Sawyer in the brig of the Black Rock #''Emily Linus - Dies shortly after giving birth to Ben'' #''Roger Linus - Gassed to death by Ben'' #''Horace Goodspeed - Gassed to death during the Other's purge of DHARMA'' #Diane - Blown up after Sayid shoots the dynamite she is standing next to #Matthew - Shot by Jin #Luke - Shot by Jin #Ryan Pryce - Run over with a DHARMA van by Hurley #Jason - Neck broken by Sayid with his legs #Tom Friendly - Shot by Sawyer #Greta - Shot by Mikhail Bakunin in the Looking Glass #Bonnie - Shot by Mikhail Bakunin in the Looking Glass #Mikhail Bakunin - Blows himself up with a grenade outside the Looking Glass #Charlie Pace - Drowns as a result of Mikhail's grenade causing a flood Season 4 #Naomi Dorrit - Dies of a stab wound inflicted by Locke throwing a knife in her back #'Peter Avellino - Shot by Sayid, working as an assassin for Ben' #'Elsa - Shot by Sayid after discovering that she is a spy' #George Minkowski - Dies after experiencing the effects of time travel #Regina - Jumps from the Kahana into the ocean #Karl Martin - Shot by Martin Keamy or one of his men #Danielle Rousseau - Shot by Martin Keamy or one of his men #'Nadia - Run over with a car by Ishmael Bakir' #'Ishmael Bakir - Shot multiple times by Sayid' #Doug - Shot by Martin Keamy or one of his men during the attack on the Barracks #Jerome - Shot by Martin Keamy or one of his men during the attack on the Barracks #Alex Rousseau - Shot in the head by Martin Keamy #Mayhew - Attacked by the Smoke Monster and later dies from his injuries #Ray - Throat slit by Martin Keamy and thrown into the ocean #Captain Gault - Shot dead by Martin Keamy #Kocol - Neck snapped by an Other #Lacour - Killed off-screen by an Other #Redfern - Hit in the neck with a stun dart by an Other, jolting him with a lethal amount of electricity #Omar - Blown up by an Other's grenade that was kicked at him by Martin Keamy #Martin Keamy - Stabbed twice in the neck by Ben #Michael Dawson - Dies in the Kahana explosion caused by Ben's killing of Keamy arming the explosives #Hendricks - Dies in the Kahana explosion caused by Ben's killing of Keamy arming the explosives #Jeff - Dies in the Kahana explosion caused by Ben's killing of Keamy arming the explosives Season 5 #Neil "Frogurt" - Burnt to death after being shot with a flaming arrow #Mattingly - Knife thrown into his side by Locke #Cunningham - Neck snapped by Charles Widmore #Nadine - Found dead after being killed by the Smoke Monster #Montand - Dies at some point after the Smoke Monster rips his arm off #Robert - Shot in the head by Danielle Rousseau #Brennan - Shot three times in the chest by Danielle Rousseau #Lacombe - Shot in the head by Danielle Rousseau #Charlotte Lewis - Dies from the effects of time travel #Matthew Abaddon - Shot by Ben #John Locke - Strangled to death by Ben #Paul - Shot and killed by an Other #Peter Ross - Impaled by a tree branch when Ajira 316 crashes into Hydra Island #''Ivan Andropov - Shot by Sayid while he is working as an assassin for Ben'' #Caesar - Shot by Ben #Alvarez - Killed when his metal filling rips through his head #Daniel Faraday - Shot by his mother, Eloise Hawking #Erik - Shot by Sayid when he attempts to stop Kate from leaving #Phil - Impaled on a metal rod during the Incident #Jacob - Stabbed to death by Ben and kicked into a fire pit by the Man in Black Season 6 #Juliet Burke - Succumbs to her wounds after being pulled down the Swan's shaft during the Incident and dies in Sawyer's arms #Bram - Thrown through a wooden frame and is impaled on a piece of it by the Smoke Monster #Salinger - Slammed into Burnette by the Smoke Monster #Burnette - Slammed into Salinger by the Smoke Monster #Wolfe - Slammed into the floor and ceiling by the Smoke Monster #Sayid Jarrah - Shot by Roger Linus and drowns while the Others try to revive him, but is later revived by the Man in Black #Aldo - Shot by Claire #Justin - Axed in the chest by Claire #'Martin Keamy - Shot in the chest by Sayid with Omar's gun' #'Omar - Used as a human shield by Sayid against Keamy's thugs' #Dogen - Drowned by Sayid #Lennon - Throat slit by Sayid #''Isabella - Dies from an unidentified disease'' #''Pierce - Killed by the Man in Black'' #''Jonas Whitfield - Killed by the Man in Black'' #'Mikhail Bakunin - Shot in the eye by Jin' #Simmons - Accidentally killed in the solenoid chamber when Paul turns it on #Ilana - Accidentally blows herself up while handling dynamite #Seamus - Slammed into the Hydra cages by the Man in Black in smoke form #Paul - Killed off-screen by the Man in Black in smoke form #Wheeler - Neck snapped by the Man in Black #Sayid Jarrah - Blown up with C4 armed by the Man in Black and tampered with by Sawyer while saving his friends #Sun Kwon - Drowns in the sinking submarine caused by the Man in Black's bomb and Saywer's tampering #Jin Kwon - Drowns in the sinking submarine caused by the Man in Black's bomb and Sawyer's tampering #''Claudia - Bludgeoned to death with a rock by Mother'' #''Mother - Stabbed to death by her adopted son, the Man in Black'' #''Man in Black - Dies after Jacob exposes him to the Source'' #Zoe - Throat slit by the Man in Black #Charles Widmore - Shot by Ben #Man in Black - Shot by Kate and then pushed off the cliff to his death by Jack #Jack Shephard - Stabbed by the Man in Black and later dies from his wounds after repairing the Source Category:TV